


Wake up — Childhood Daydream

by heartsickpig



Category: Snow White - All Media Types, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsickpig/pseuds/heartsickpig
Summary: Child, child.White as snow, as red as blood, and as black as ebony wood.Her white bones, red blood, and black heart shall be mine. Her flesh and skin is mine. Her face, is mine.“She”, will be “I”.You wish this were a dreamscape, Snow-White.
Relationships: Evil Queen/Snow White (Disney), Huntsman/Snow White (Disney), Prince/Snow White (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_“It’s always easy for her. She’s beautiful.”_

**  
Your pale complexion....**

**Is muck, to hers.  
  
**

**Your sable hairs are ugly.**

**Your lips are ugly.  
**

**Your evil eyes. Makes me sick, I spit.**

_**You are ugly as sin, compared to her angel kissed face.** _

_**Look at your hideous reflection, Your Majesty.** _

Woe.

Farewell, mirror mirror, on the wall.   
  


My skin turns periwinkle, my nails dig in.   
  
  


_Mother to the mother, is the child ugly?_


	2. Chapter 2: Mother? —  She Hardly Loved Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Kill Snow-White. Bring me her face, her skin, her blood.”
> 
> Goodbye, Snow-White
> 
> Welcome, human being.

Snow-White sat in a her room, waiting. 

Her.. guest started pounding on the door right about then, and ever so gracefully. 

She tried to untangle herself from the mess of sheets and blankets mummifying her legs in sweat and worn out fabric, failing to do so, and falling face first onto the wooden floorboards.

The Huntsman took her. He took her by her trembling wrists.

He took her into the woods, away from the Queen’s palace.

Her liver stung, and her heart hammered. Her stomach churned, and her smiles plummeted.

The Huntsman pointed a dagger at Snow-White.

  
The dagger tip draws blood from Snow-White’s skin.

‘ Did the Queen ever love me ? ‘

As her treasure? As her doll? As her _daughter_?

‘ She loves your face. ‘

_Then does the Queen hate her for having it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed ( ･᷄ὢ･᷅ )


	3. Chapter 3: Mission Failed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow-White often indulges in her kid-hood.
> 
> She would dance within her childhood daydreams. 
> 
> Snow-White blossomed through her lullabies.
> 
> She’s stuck, and can’t stop dancing.
> 
> Snow-White escapes from the huntsman.

‘ Did you love the Queen? ‘ 

It wasn’t the huntsman’s place to ask questions. Snow-White was a mission, not a human being. 

‘ I like the way she sang. ‘

🎶 Sleep, baby, sleep,  
Thy father guards the sheep,  
Thy mother shakes the little trees,  
There falls down one little dream.  
Sleep, baby, sleep. 🎶 

‘ She used to to call me Perle. Her Perle. ‘

🎶 Sleep, baby, sleep,  
The sheep move through the sky,  
The little stars are the little lambs,  
The moon, is the little shepherd,  
Sleep, baby, sleep. 🎶 

‘ She sang this song.. It— it was beautiful. ‘ 

🎶 Sleep, baby, sleep,  
I shall give you a sheep  
With one fine golden bell,  
That shall be thy playmate,  
Sleep, baby, sleep 🎶 

The dagger, pointed at her chest, fell. 

She took it. 

Snow-White took the dagger, and stabbed the huntsman. 

She ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song featured in this chapter is a German lullaby named: “Sleep, Baby Sleep” !
> 
> Also ‘ Perle’ ( the nickname the Queen gave Snow-White ) is Pearl in German.
> 
> hope you enjoyed :]

**Author's Note:**

> hallloooo!!!! this is my first work on AO3 (⊙ω⊙)！！ feedback and criticism is welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> i’m sure everybody already knows but this is just something I squeezed out based off the Grimm fairytale: Little Snow-White


End file.
